


Caught In The Act

by luciusmistress



Series: MMoM 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Sam, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sam giving himself a bit of a treat. Needless to say, Dean has a field day with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of MMoM. I had this dark, noncon thing all ready to go, but then I realized I can't do that to poor Sammy on his birthday. So, nothing suffers here, except Sam's dignity. :)

Usually Sam was very private about it. He pretty much only did it in the shower, now that he was back to sharing crappy motel rooms with Dean. The obvious drawback was that there was no way to watch porn in the shower and his imagination was running dry. There were only so many hot scenarios a guy could come up with, after all.

"Screw it," he muttered to himself and opened his laptop. Dean wasn't coming back for at least another hour, so this was an opportunity that was too rare to waste. He went to bustyasianbeauties.com and gave Dean's user name and password, grinning to himself. The account had been only too easy to hack. In fact, Dean would probably have given him the password if he'd asked, but then he would have never heard the end of it. Better to do what every self-respecting little brother would do; sneak a peek at big brother's porn and not get caught.

Although he would have cut out his tongue rather than admit it, Sam actually shared his brother's taste in porn. Not surprising, considering that was what he'd grown up with. Sam picked a video that looked very promising and unzipped his pants. Oh yeah, that chick was seriously hot. The other one wasn't too bad either.

Sam leaned back in his chair, squirted a bit of lube onto his hand and went to work. Long, slow strokes alternating with quick jerks, brush a thumb over the tip, oh God, that girl was incredibly flexible-

"Hey, I brought- Dude!"

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. Then he wished he would have, because then he'd be dead and would never, ever have to face Dean again. He couldn't believe he'd let his guard down so bad that the key in the lock hadn't even registered. He snapped the laptop shut and tucked his still more than half hard dick back into his pants.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean's grin was positively evil. Great, Sam had definitely lost the moral high ground now. "What happened to the 'no jerking off anywhere near the laptop' -rule?"

"Like you ever followed it," Sam muttered lamely.

"Yeah, but I'm the gross one, or so you keep telling me, mister I-only-ever-do-it-behind-locked-doors." Dean shook his head. "You were even abusing my platinum membership, weren't you?"

"How did you-" Sam bit his tongue, but it was too late.

Dean looked like Christmas had come early. "Ah-ha! Thought so. At the kitchen table, too. Where normal people, you know, _eat_."

Sam did his best to look anywhere but at Dean. "I'm never gonna live this one down, am I?"

"Nope."


End file.
